It Ends Tonight
by I.L.U.38
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I.L.U.38 is back! Yes, I'm re writing this story, so enjoy! ^^***

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden

"So… One question won't hurt would it? Uchiha Sasuke?"

White haired guy, pointy teeth, purple eyes. There's only one person that could have that familiar look. Suigetsu swam on the crystal clear puddle, his somewhat sarcastic face showing amusement to the Uchiha prodigy as he sheathed his katana; given to him by Orochimaru himself. The katana was slowly made, which made it one of the best. Sharp silver and also shiny with a black handle.

Hearing the sentence that he had said, Sasuke stopped what he was currently doing and stayed silent for a little while. A bit annoyed that he wanted to have an attempt to start a conversation with him, he went back to sheathing his katana. A few minutes later, which seemed like seconds to the Uchiha, he spoke up in a careless manner.

"Put some clothes on. We're leaving"

"Oi! What's your purpose? Why do you want me to come with you?"

Sasuke tilted his head to his side, looking at the corner of his onyx eyes to see Suigetsu's annoying face. He didn't need to see his… Private parts.

"Hmph. For once… You could be of use for me on killing a certain someone…"

"Soudesuka? And who would be this 'certain someone' that you would want to ki-

"Uchiha Itachi. The person who killed everyone in my clan. Partnered with Hoshigaki Kisame when joining Akatsuki"

"Hoshigaki Kisame? Then I'm in wi-

"Tch. Then put some clothes on and let's go. You're wasting my time"

Suigetsu, who had an amused look am few seconds ago, now had an annoyed look. Sometimes he wonders why this guy is always like this. It's not like they talked or anything, but they just met a few days ago before he let him out of Orochimaru's torture base… Whatever he can call it. It's just that he came up to him after he freed him from this 'water thingy' that he's been trapped in and didn't even ask nicely to him to join his team on killing his gay of a brother with other people. Remembering a certain red head bitch, he just wished that Sasuke wouldn't even bother going to her territory that 'Orochimaru-sama' had assigned her to. He was sure that he remembered her mocking around with his body a few times with her dirty hands, doing disturbing things while experimenting on his oh so precious body that he thinks has an eight pack. Secretly praying to the gods in his head, he was going to blink for a second until his so called 'master' interrupted him.

" Are you going to put some fucking clothes on or not?"

Suigetsu blinked a few times and sweat dropped.

Getting out of the water he started to put his clothes on quickly as he could, afraid that someone or something would see his body or anything near that statement. After putting on his sword that he got or stole from Zabuza's grave, he turned to look at Sasuke who was already a few metres away from him, walking and showing the small Uchiha crest on the top of his back shirt, just below his neck that was half covered with his black chicken rear shaped hair.

Quickly getting water to put in his water bottle to keep himself from getting dehydrated, he started to quickly walk over towards the Uchiha and then starting to run towards him.

'_Damn him and his stick up his ass'_

"Uchiha… Name the people that you're going to take too?"

Suigetsu looked towards the Uchiha to see that his face didn't show at least a change for the past time they have been talking. Suigetsu again, began an attempt to begin a conversation again with him.

"Oi… Sasuke?"

"Juugo and Karin"

Suigetsu snorted.

'_I knew it. That bitch is going to be with us for a long time. Kami please give me strength to survive this'_

"Ne Sasuke? Why Karin? I mean why would you need her for you team that you're building up? After all, she's just like the other girls anyway. I heard you were popular with them. Also, I heard you had an intimate relationship with some Konoha person before I was taken to your bastard of a snake's lair. Pi-

" Karin has the ability to sense any other person's chakra. She'll be useful when it comes to searching for Itachi"

"Still, there are a million girls that are shinobi out there that has a more useful ability there. Oi Sasuke! Like the Matou clan. I heard they were experts at mastering every single kekka genkai or any other signature moves. What I'm telling you is that they are even stronger than both the Senju, Uchiha, and Hyuga clan combined, I heard. So that's wh-

"Why can't you just shut the fuck up, I don't even care"

Suigetsu stopped walking and starred at Sasuke's back who was still walking, not even bothering to look behind him to see if his little 'servant' is still following him like some virus to an electronics machine.

" You're collecting the seven swords of the Mist… am I right?"

"I you're just going to stand there, then don't even bother"

Suigetsu's eyes widened as he started to smirk at himself, already knowing what Sasuke meant by that. His purple eyes showing amusement and sparkles, like a kid that just ate his first ice cream or chocolate. He started to follow him; this time, he started walking like a normal person. Suigetsu looked up to the clear blue sky.

'_Soon I'll get the seven swords of the Mist… If I did… Then I'd be unstoppable'_

Kisame currently has the most powerful swords of the Mist. He couldn't remember the name, but he was sure that he always cover it with bandages. The handle would have the figure of a small skull. The sword's main ability is that if it hits, touches, hurts someone human, either their chakra would decrease quickly or slowly; it depends, really, or you would drop dead in a second.

That's it. He didn't need all of the seven swords. He just needed the sword that shark face currently has. It's only a matter of time before he gets his hands on the ultimate prize.

He started to quicken his pace and stared at Sasuke with some serious look in his face.

"Oi Sasuke, wait up-

Loud flickering sounds were heard.

Sasuke and Suigetsu looked behind towards the sky to see fireworks that could be barely seen being blown up.

'_Fireworks? What the heck is goi-_

BOOM!

End of Prologue! Sorry for the late update, like I said. I don't really know when I'm going to post the next chapter, LOL. Like I said, again, I'm re righting this story. Soo… review every one!


	2. Chapter 2

**I.L.U.38: **Back! And here to post the second chapter up! O forgot to tell you something guys, so sorry *bows*

The first chapter got four reviews so far. That's fine with me, because it's just the beginning of the story, right? So anyways, I know that everyone who read the summary for this story, I knew what you were thinking.

'A dark story about Sasuke and Sakura! Better see it now!'

Well… It's supposed to be a dark story, but not… yet. Sasuke is still forming Team Hebi and… The reunion with Sasuke and the reformed Team seven didn't happen in this story. I told some information to my first reviewer (you can check if you want to, I don't really care if you don't), since she/he kinda inspired me.

Sakura wouldn't be a whore in this story. That's one of the things that I told my first reviewer. This is kinda getting confusing to me, so back to the point where I have to tell you some crap about this story.

'It Ends Tonight' would _slowly _become dark. Even if the first chapter was kinda crap and stuff, like I said. It's just the beginning

If you didn't read this part of speech I made, then I'll cry. So please read it if you didn't!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto… but I like dangos!

Lemon ahead… If you wan't to call it that way

…_The 'happy ending' that everybody desperately wants…_

_Clothes, undergarments, were scattered every as he kissed her red swollen mouth forcefully. Both were only in their undergarments, but he didn't care. He didn't care if she doesn't want him anymore. Didn't care if she wanted this 'affair' of theirs to end. He just didn't fuckin care anymore. He'll get what he wants and what he wanted was her. Only her, nothing else._

_Grabbing her waist and moving down to her soft plump breasts he buried his head in the middle of it and gave a contented sigh; meaning that he liked what he was doing right now with her. 'Snuggling' more into her chest, she took it as a sign that he wanted her to rest her chin at his head and start playing with his 'rear of a duck' hair (he didn't like how some people made fun of it by some boys who have the guts to do it, only minutes later a bruised cheek and a nosebleed would be visibly seen. Some people end up with a black eye or getting sent to the hospital. Being Sasuke Uchiha, he's supposed to be strong. Weaklings are forbidden or aren't praised by everyone in the Uchiha clan, mostly their own mother and father, or their guardian, the current person who would take care of them if parents were out of the picture. Back to the original point, girls would obviously kill someone just to touch his soft silky hair that he watched carefully everyday 'twice'). _

_Feeling somewhat great, he started to put his left hand between her thighs and massaged her core, making the woman gasp for air. Then he delved his tongue into her heated core._

_Then she screamed_

'_Sasuke….'_

'_Sasuke….'_

'_Oi…..'_

'_Wake up….'_

…

_I'm bored…._

_I want yogurt_

'_Fuckin' hell….'_

'_Uchi-'_

Sasuke's eyes opened showing his onyx eyes that girls, women, even old ladies fall and drool for. He moved his eyes to look at every where were his eyes could reach. The corners, sides… He realized he was in the ground lying down where he had been standing up for… about minutes or hours? He didn't know how long he blacked out. He just heard a loud BOOM or some crap and fireworks began to pop out of nowhere and began flashing through the sky, clearly that it couldn't be seen very well, but clearly heard.

Slowly he got up and touched his forehead for a while then taking it off. Blinking he say Suigetsu in confused mode (that's what he calls it) while sitting down in the Indian position and having a confused look that could be easily seen through his purple eyes, and how his white hair kind of spiked off a bit.

"Hn, what happened?"

" I don't know, you passed out suddenly and then… and then… YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT SASUKE! THERE WAS LIKE SOME HOT CHICK THAT WENT PAST US THAT WAS RIDING THIS HORSE!"

"Hn, let's go"

"N-Nani? But I'm sure it's the gir- woman you've been looking for Sasuke! Won't you just listen to me for a minute or tw-"

"Just shut the fuck up!"

Suigetsu's eyes widened. He saw how Sasuke's teeth clenched and how his hand fisted up and- is that blood in his hands? Suigetsu let out a defeated sigh and looked at Sasuke blankly.

"Your left hand… It's bleeding"

The Uchiha Prodigy didn't say anything but just kept his back on him as usual. Suigetsu was thinking 'awkward silence' in his head and decided to just keep silent. Few seconds later, Sasuke gave his usual 'hn' to him and started walking. This time, slowly.

"Let's go"

Suigetsu, got a bit scared for a couple of minutes ago decided to just go along with him. He didn't want to be strangled to death or get owned by the all time strong as ever Uchiha Sasuke. Shark face blinked a couple of times and started walking slowly as he could but the slowly getting faster and catching up with Sasuke too. Right now he was beside him, quietly.

Suigetsu looked at him through the corner of his eyes and wondered. Why would Sasuke get angry over some mention of some girl's name? Breathing in then out, he continued to think. Maybe those two had some relationship back then? Maybe, but he didn't know. He wasn't really a part of his life. He just heard of him first when he went to that damn paedophile of a snake Orochimaru demanding, not asking, for power to defeat his brother who killed his loving clan. Well he didn't actually see it, just that Itachi showed him by using the Mangekyou Sharringan. Some sort of crap of a power you get if you kill the person you are closest the most.

Suigetsu who was still walking with Sasuke; who seemed that he didn't mind him there next to him, looked at the ground. Few hours later of walking, both (yes, even Sasuke. He's not vampire here k?) Were extremely tired, weary, worn out, and drained. Deciding to sit down and sip through his water bottle. One question popped out of his head randomly, and decided to ask him. Suigetsu didn't care if he would get angry at him, but as long as he answers the random question that popped in his head out of nowhere, he's quite ok with it.

Letting out a deep sigh, then breathing in and out, he was already sweating….. err, kind of (I think he sweats? DON'T MIND ME OK!).

Looking at Sasuke with some determination through his eyes, having the guts to tell him his question or statement.

"What are you going to do after you kill Itachi?"

"Destroy the Leaf Village…. And impregnate Haruno Sakura"

Suigetsu's eyes widened like saucers.

_._

_.._

…

…_._

…_.._

…

…_._

…_.._

…

…_._

…_.._

…

…_._

…_.._

…

_Ninjas…. Are so interesting…._

…

…_.._

…_._

…

…_.._

…_._

…

…_.._

…

…_.._

…_._

…

_.._

_._

**Well, that's the second chapter for you! **** I hope you liked it, the first chapter I think had four or five reviews?LOL! This story is being rewritten, like I said. **

**Sasuke's ACTUAL PLAN is revealed. Thank you very much. I'm sorry if you didn't like how my second chapter got planned. This story came randomly in my head. It took me several days to think and finish off the second chapter and crap and shit.  
**

**Anyone playing instruments? ( WOW, that came out random o.o )**

**I play the clarinet. And I also need music sheets. Email me or something (using my fanfiction account of course ) if you would like to send me some clarinet music sheets. I'm bored and the only way I could think of ideas for another chapter is by playing the clarinet and doing some random crap. Drawing, wrestling with my pillow ( I picked it up from Princess Hours, some Korean Show… now I'm getting addicted to pillow wrestling ) **

**Thanks again for reading the second chapter or my only story 'It Ends Tonight'**

**I might as well change the title of this story, if I feel like it. I somehow think it doesn't suit it for some reason. **

**I'm not good at fighting scenes. Sorry, but the least I could do is at least try. I read a lot, I MEAN A LOT, of stories about Sasuke and Sakura getting together or not or some shit. I don't really like reading fighting scenes that are like twenty pages long or more or less. So, If I need help with writing one, please email me ^.^ through a private message, not a review. So ARIGATOUGOZAIMASU!**

**Do I have to say it? REVIEWWWWWW! MY LOYAL ITALIAN PLUMBERS!**

**I.L.U.38**


End file.
